


3(?) Sentence AU Challenge 5

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [149]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Historical Inaccuracy, Rule 63, Samurai and ninja and subterfuge oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More short AU prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashaad/Saemus - high school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts), [KyeShgall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeShgall/gifts), [minorearth (seimaisin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts), [moodymarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for Moodymarshmallow

It is dangerous, they said, to associate with Ashaad. Even though he was just an exchange student in Kirkwall High. The boy was obviously in a gang of some sort, and which one WOULDN’T want him? He had shoulders a mild wide, a face that could silence any child, a stony glare that challenged the whole world.

Great craggy hands that saved kittens from trees and didn’t mind the scratches afterwords. A low, patient voice that did not run to chattering, that trembled with fullness when he recited from his holy book. Eyes the colour of still water, dark under heavy brows. Rough yet gentle lips, that kissed him on the cheek under the raintree and spoke to him the meaning of  _kadan_ , told him that love and belonging came in many different forms.

Dangerous? Yes. But only to Saemus’ heart. Only to Saemus’ mind. Only if ever they were parted.


	2. Brosca, Sten - new parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for KyeShgall.
> 
> Natia's singing (probably a modernised version of) [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364473).

These are the things Natia knows:

She’s not doing this ever again, Hal is enough of a handful as it is, and he refuses to sleep  _like a sane person;_

The only thing that has even a remote chance of quieting him down is when she sings Little Stones, Big Stones to him until her voice is scratchy and even Sten feels compelled to join in;

The only thing that gives her peace afterward is lying in her  _kadan’s_ arms, hearing the same song in a different voice.


	3. Brosca, Sten - historical AU (jidaigeki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for Seimaisin.

Ishii never actually got used to having Nozomi battling at his side. She was everything he wasn’t: silent, lithe,  _female_ , the shadow to the bright steel of his swords. Hers was a harsh world of subterfuge and seduction, poison and trickery and all things that would have made him flinch, but when she looked to him her eyes were as clear as any well.  _Only_  when she looked at him.

When he slipped once and called her  _nakama_ in the heat of battle, he never did go back.


	4. Leliana/Marjolaine - pretending to not be a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for chakwas.

“You? Really? I would never have—” Marjolaine fell gracefully back in her chair, shaking with peals of laughter. Despite herself Leliana smiled, the rosy blush on her cheeks darkening. “Oh my darling little dove,” the bard cooed, pinching her protege’s arm affectionately. “You have acted  _very_ well, but we will have to change that before your debut. No?”


	5. Sten/Warden, genderswap

“I don’t understand. You look like a woman.”

The Qunari woman looked up from where she was dipping bread into her soup. “Yes.”

“But you told Morrigan that women don’t fight.”

She made a small sound of frustration. “ _Parshaara._ I told the mage women are not  _fighters._ They do not wage war.”

“But you’re a fighter.”

“No.” She narrowed her eyes at him and drew her sword, planting it tip-first into the ground. Coincidentally, she did it just inches from the dwarf’s toes. “[I am Sataaran of the Viddathaad](http://maybethings.tumblr.com/tagged/sataaran). I was my sisters’ defender.”

And if Hippocrat wanted to make an issue of her sudden  _was,_ he was wise enough, at least, not to attempt it that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sataaran - (she) which upholds.


	6. Ashaad/Saemus - high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for Spicyshimmy.

“I have killed many men and women before—I will likely do so again.”

“I slaughtered an entire farmhold, in addition to the women and children,” is the large man’s solemn reply as he steadfastly refuses to look at his own palms, the blood invisible in the troughs of his fingers.

“It’s not a competition, my friend,” Zevran scoffs.


	7. Warden/Zevran - accidental baby acquisition

“I seem to recall a certain Antivan Crow pledge his service to me,” Philander said thinly, his lips pursed in a disapproving frown. Before Zevran could reply, he dumped the squalling infant into his arms…the squalling,  _moist_ infant. “So handle the baby while I go look for his mother! I don’t do well with children!”

Neither did Zevran, as it turned out, as he’d managed to swaddle the baby’s arms inside its nappies by the time the Warden returned. At least the fishwife was fairly amused—and then taught them both how to change a diaper.


End file.
